


Yūgen

by lildreidel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreidel/pseuds/lildreidel
Summary: Yūgen /yoo-gehn/ n. (japanese)An awareness of the universe that triggers emotional responses too deep and mysterious for words.





	Yūgen

**Author's Note:**

> as a note, this is a “character study” about the sand siblings baggage and explains in my opinion why it takes them so long to bond.

i.

_ Mother. _

Temari was three when her mother died, holding a child too small and too fragile for the world. 

_ Fill my shoes as a mother—a sister. Protect your brothers at all costs, act older beyond your years for them. Do it for me, Temari. Please promise me this, my flower. Please. _

ii.

_ Resemblance. _

Kankuro was his own worst critic. 

_ You have his eyes, you have his frown(not his smile, you never saw him smile), you have hi_s _ attitude. You have it all. You are his spitting image. _

iii.

_ Solitude. _

Gaara could count on his hand how many times he’s heard ‘I love you’. 

_ You’re a monster. A demon. The devil incarnate. You bring despair whenever you walk, you bring the end times and destruction. No one will love you, you will never love anyone. You’re not worthy of such a connection to the people you destroy. _

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @gaasasu.


End file.
